1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for measuring respiratory parameters of a subject during application of non-invasive respiratory therapy, and, in particular, to measuring lung compliance and lung resistance on a breath-by-breath basis during spontaneous breathing and/or non-spontaneous breathing of the subject undergoing respiratory therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the proper administration of respiratory therapy hinges on having accurate and up-to-date information regarding the lung mechanics of a patient (a.k.a a subject). Lung mechanics may include lung compliance, lung resistance, and/or other parameters. Respiratory therapy involving invasive mechanical ventilation is well-known, and during application of such therapy a monitor device can measure, e.g., subject flow in order to determine, e.g., lung compliance and/or lung resistance. Respiratory therapy involving non-invasive mechanical ventilation is well-know. However, during application of this type of therapy accurate and up-to-date information regarding the lung mechanics of a subject cannot usually be determined due to leaks in the system. Leaks may be intentional or non-intentional, known or unknown, variable or non-variable. In particular, non-intentional, unknown, and/or variable leaks may preclude the determination of accurate and up-to-date information regarding the lung mechanics of a subject.